The present invention relates to an attitude control system for an antenna on a mobile body, and in particular to an attitude control system for an antenna on a mobile bed which is configurated to track or trace a source of radio wave such as a broadcasting satellite.
In the conventional attitude control system for an antenna on a mobile body such as a vehicle, for orientating the antenna toward a source of radio wave, the conical scan system is used for tracking or tracing the source of radio wave upon the attitude change of the mobile body. In order to enable the precise tracking or tracing of the antenna, a gyro is additionally used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,526 granted Oct. 10, 1989.
However, the gyro may be subjected to a varying output due to surrounding temperature change, by which it is difficult to ensure the precise tracking or tracing of the antenna.